


Phone Call

by aquawawi



Series: Writing and Stuff [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Geoff feels like a dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> of course i'd write raywood i really don't know what you expected  
> INSPIRED BY: http://agnt-north.tumblr.com/post/119821351536/okay-but-imagine-a-fake-ah-crew-where-ryan-is

Geoff likes to think that Jack’s his right hand man and likes to rely on Jack and ask Jack for help and Jack this Jack that and sometimes he feels bad because it’s always Jack this and Jack that and never I’ll help yea bud leave it to me.

But this guy, Haywood or whatever, he’s been with the Fake AH Crew for a while now, about 4 months; this is the one time Geoff doesn’t feel bad for relying on Jack to do something.

“I told you to find me a gunman not a horror movie antagonist.” Geoff had whispered one day. They were at his apartment, technically almost everyone lives here but it’s still his, waiting in the planning room, laying down a map of the city and the particular street the casino was on and possible exits and blue prints of the casino and where the safes should be. Lindsay was preparing everyone’s earpieces, making sure everything will be fine on the heist day.

“Ryan and I go way back, trust him its ok.” Jack had reassured and for a minute all was right in the world and Geoff can trust his crew. 

But then Lindsay shrieked at the “P _iece of shit computer, crashing again all night long, why can’t we cooperate why can’t we be friends?”_ And the sound of pounding on his front door and Michael yelling “ _I’ll get there holy shit shut up you impatient-what the FUCK where have you been!?”_ And then he heard yelping and what sounded like protests and noises and suddenly Ryan’s busting in the planning room, Gavin, singed and slightly covered in soot in so many places for God knows why, was in Ryan’s tow, like a cat picking up a kitten, but his feet were kind of on the ground and he was giving a sheepish shrug as if to say “ _W_ _ell how did that happen?”_ with Michael trailing along behind him and miraculously everyone’s in the room.

Geoff side eyed Jack and grumbled at him, while Jack gave him an uncertain laugh.

Geoff likes plans. Because he’s lazy, and if he doesn’t plan he ends up improvising, and he’s not good at that. And Geoff likes his plans because they’re simple and elegant and doable. None of that extra dramatics or unnecessary bullshit. Unfortunately he cares about his team, and how they like all that extra flare and style. This heist, its Ryan’s turn to be endeavored, as he is now an official member of the crew, last time was Michael and how they blew up a gas station, before that was Jack and how they went to the airport to steal a jet and had to return it and swim away because they don’t know where else they can land it without having to  _ask permission_ from the bikers up North.

But of course Ryan doesn’t talk to anyone but Jack. And he’s probably already pre-set up told Jack what he wanted out of his heist. And he already decided the place, a casino near the freeway, where the horse tracks are also at. And maybe involve the horses too but Jack had told them  _“Yeah we’re not actually gonna do that. Just let Ryan believe for a moment.”_  Then they’re gonna hide away up North in the barns there, which isn’t that bad of an idea if they can scatter and regroup at Mount. Chilliad.

Geoff looked over his notes. “Alright, we’ll need something available for all terrains, maybe some dirt bikes, Michael, take Gavin and-”

_BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ._

And Ryan was the first to response, fast as dicks, answered his phone with a casual, “Hi dear.” And Geoff was stunned for his entire phone call. “Sorry, sorry can you call later, I’m uh at a me- yeah, yeah I’ll get some… matches? Oh I see, yeah I’ll get those, and the milk. Okay. Alright honey. Stay safe out there, I love you see you tonight.” He didn’t hang up, whoever called him hung up apparently, and he pocketed his phone, stood as he was as if he never broke out of character and explicitly, and genuinely it seems, told someone on the line how he loves them and they should be careful.

After the meeting Geoff pulled Jack aside. “He’s married?”

Jack shrugged. “I’m as shocked as you are considering how impossible that is.”

“What? Why?”

“Well for one thing he’s gay and gay marriage is still illegal here if I recall.” Jack began. “So by legal default he’s unmarried, but he  _could be_ in a relationship.”

“I- Uh, wuh, we’re criminals why are you even telling me about what his legal status is? Just, ugh we gotta make sure who it is.” Geoff explained, hands starting to move and feet starting to pace. “So that he knows he’s gonna be safe and shit so that if shit goes down and our personal lives are compromised or whatever we won’t have to lose our best killer to sad bullshit."

"So, what? You want me to pry who it is off of Ryan? Sounds suspicious." Jack looked behind him. "He's right there, go talk to him."

"Ugh. No..." Geoff grumbled and Jack looked down quizzically and laughed.

"You're scared of him!"

"I'm not! I'm slightly disturbed."

Jack's joyful laugh was heard as he walked towards Ryan, who jolted slightly and Geoff could tell why, he was probably planning on taking milk from his fridge. He said something and the painted man whispered his reply.

Jack looked at Geoff and smiled at him and Geoff didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit.

==

“Ray? We don’t want whatever you’re selling today.”

Ray was one of their allies, gives them jobs to retrieve a shipment of various drugs for him to sell himself. Sometimes he works for Geoff, sniping from the distance or playing duct rat and getting them intel. It’s a good cooperation, one Geoff wished was permanent, therefore consistently manageable, but hey can’t have everything you want.

"Jack called me." Ray said as he let himself in, hand in his pockets. "Said _you_ wanted to talk to me."

"I told him to bring in Haywood's boyfriend not- ugh, no wait are you serious?"

Ray put two and two together. "He was at your meeting yesterday then."

"You've been dating the infamous Mad King and you didn't tell me?" Geoff squinted and Ray blew a short raspberry. "For shit knows how long???"

"Eh, it didn't seem smart letting our relationship known." Well Ray's not wrong. Gavin dated Meg and word got out, rival gang tried to send a hit on Meg and Gavin had to take a bullet for her. Its risky, and it’s the sort of thing Geoff wants to avoid.

"So this is pointless then, you know how to handle your shit."

"I wouldn't say it’s pointless." Ray glanced to his right and Geoff saw from the door it was Ryan, cracking his neck and stopping when it popped satisfyingly. His face paint was gone but traces of it had remained, probably to lose the cops. He tossed Geoff a car key wordlessly.

"Uh... Yeah, thanks Ryan." It was appreciated, but it was reminiscent to the time Lindsay's cat had brought a bird's corpse from all the way across the city because she was planning in the apartment late one night. Scared the crap out of the other tenants.

Ray grinned. "Hey babe, back from a ride?"

Ryan was probably frazzled why was Ray here but he smiled fondly before bending down to the couch to kiss Ray's forehead. "Here to sell him drugs?"

"Nah he was warning me, 'bout what happens if anyone ever found out were together."

Ryan glanced up at Geoff with a brow arced but brushed the suspicion away. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that." Ray looked genuine, that sassy sarcastic mask gone for the man who's known not as a person but as a masked icon. Geoff walked away from them on the couch, going to his kitchen to get himself a glass of wine.

He looked up from pouring the wine. The two were at the couch, slight movements and Ray probably laughing at what Ryan said. It looked sweet and innocent and probably something Ray always wanted from all the time he's spent on the streets. Just love and support and shit.

Geoff chugged down his wine, shook his head before shooing them off his couch to get a damn room. The two laughed their way dodging Geoff and towards the door.

"Hey, Ryan." Geoff caught the madman just before he entered the lift. He hummed in acknowledgement. "Thanks for the bike, take care of him 'kay?"

Ryan looked at Ray then smiled at Geoff. "With pleasure." And the elevator dinged as the two went down, heads near each other’s and whispering and probably never realizing how they've always held hands the whole time.

Sometimes Geoff feels like a dad, like seeing off his crew mates moving together like teens in love and its further proven by the modified-nerf-war-Monday Gavin is currently starting in his living room.

**Author's Note:**

> ganymedeproton.tumblr.com talk 2 me and send prompts or smthn  
> I like writing from Geoff’s perspective because I can relate. If I was a crime boss I too would be too lazy to rely on myself but i hope this wasn't OOC if thats really a thing???


End file.
